prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-188.194.64.113-20141226111037
Marlene told us we have seen Black Veil without the costume on during season 4. Well… We indeed met a new (blonde) character in the Halloween episode - Leah, Luke’s cousin from Ravenswood. She was found by Aria after she “fell” into a hole in the ground (Bethany hint) and was wearing a wedding dress (Black Widow hint). We haven’t seen Bethany’s face yet, and I believe this is because we have already met her twin, Leah, aka Black Veil. Now some people believe Black Veil and Red Coat are the same person (among them blackveiltheories who posted something very interesting lately – but I will come back to that later). It makes sense for Red Coat and Black Veil to be the same person, I don’t know why it did not occur to me sooner. The mask Black Veil is wearing in the RV is burnt. It’s a clue that it’s the same mask Red Coat was wearing at the lodge fire. The original Red Coat might have decided to change costumes when hers was burnt. Plus, Alison was wearing a red coat to interfere with her game and that must have annoyed her. The costume change also coincided with Wilden’s death… Black Veil obviously cared for him as she attended his funeral. Maybe Wilden knew who she was and was helping her. Maybe Red Coat/Black Veil was even the third Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train. Note that this person wanted to throw Aria of the train, and it is Aria who found Leah in the grave. Another hint? Does Aria have something to do with Bethany’s death? Edit: I realize I left out BV’s motive. I feel that Red Coat/Black Veil is seeking revenge for Bethany’s death. That makes sense for Black Veil to be harassing the girls if one/all of them killed Bethany. It also makes sense if Ali killed Bethany. BV wanted her to come out of hiding, and threatening the girls’ lives was the best way to do achieve that. That being said, I cannot ignore the fact that most of the Red Coat and twin hints are linked to the Marin family. Rosewoodspy made a very good post about that. As rosewoodspy, blackveiltheories pointed out in this great post that Ashley Marin was wearing a red coat in 5x09. Ashley also saw the little girl who was talking about her sister on the Halloween episode of season 3. And Hanna is the one who spotted the Ravenswood red twins in the Halloween episode of season 4. There are more clues – if you want a good overview, read xxbansheeexx’s great “Hanna has a twin and she is Black Veil” theory. I personally don’t think Hanna has the twin. I think Bethany has the twin (Leah, aka Black Veil/Red Coat) and that Bethany and Leah might be related to the Marin family in some way. **** Edit: Here is a post about the Ravenswood casting that could back my theory. And some followers and anons sent me awesome clues! "Luke and Leah" is a huge twin clue In the halloween episode where Leah is seen, Grunwald tells the girls “One of you has been touched by the person Alison fears most”. Earlier in the episode, Leah grabs Aria’s ankle, and then Aria helps her out.